The present invention relates to a device for carrying coins and more particularly, to a coin carrier that can be fastened to a key chain for carrying coins.
Every person may spent a lot of coins daily to buy tickets, can foods, or inexpensive mall objects from vending machines, or to call a public telephone. However, it is not comfortable to carry a lot of coins in one's pockets. Further, the coins may be lost easily when they are carried in one's pockets.